


Horny Bastard Alien Girl

by Yeefi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Impregnation, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cutesy, F/M, Insemination, Language Barrier, Master/Pet, Oral, Original Character(s), Possible Hand Holding, Romance, Rough Sex, Squirting, Virginity Loss, implied impregnation, mild dirty talk, some reluctance, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeefi/pseuds/Yeefi
Summary: (Story written in literal POV of a male reader. The short TLDR Summary?: This is an alien girl pet love story.)2020 was shit, and 2021 isn't looking any better as your yard is completely a wreck by some sort of device that decided to face dive and plant itself at midnight. What on earth? Well, what is now on Earth. In your yard a (somehow undamaged) capsule hisses open, and you see a blue skinned girl of some form with long ears. Well, at least female alien. Or maybe elf... Nope. Definitely alien. You can spot antenna that poke from where her white fluffy bangs come from. Oh... and there's a tail. Hum....Do they call themselves girls? Or are they like another specie with a different name for their genders like how we call males of the beef variety, 'bulls,' and females, 'cows.' Wait. We gave them those names, not themselves... Still. Wouldn't hurt to ask when she wakes up.Well, whatever. A little bit stunned by the situation, you take her inside your house, hoping she wakes up soon so you can ask what's going on. You don't want men in black on your door steps, so you'll keep her secret for now.Shuffling and thuds seem to come from your bedroom.   Well... She's definitely awake now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Horny Bastard Alien Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story in what I don't ever see people really use, yet they keep titling things as, "POV." So here's my spin on POV. 
> 
> This story is definitely a smut piece, combined with a little bit of slice of-life ish theme. I'm not a guy but I think it's fun to write in perspective of the main characters. Put you in their place, very personally. Might make you uncomfortable- sorry! You might also enjoy it! In that case, I'm glad! Feel free to leave comments, or story suggestions! I want to write as much as possible at least this year! 
> 
> Sorry I gave the POV character a random name. I felt weird about the idea of going with, 'Anon.' 
> 
> I wrote this yesterday, so I do plan on writing another story soon!

CRSH!

You were tired, hating everything as people were just celebrating New Years Eve. You thought, at first it was one of the fireworks, but it rattled your house a bit, so it was too close to not be a mystery. What did you care? You were already watching the chat program fly by as everyone was posting NY2021 memes. Not much else to do, so you go out to investigate. It's a bit cold, but you see a weird device in your lawn hissing open. Maybe it was one of those weird satellites or something. Then you saw it. While the capsule was imbedded into your lawn like a nose-dived missile, there was a strange blue girl inside.

An alien? You stared a little longer and saw long ears. "An elf?" Shaking your head, and almost wanting to facepalm, there it was in bold like the worse cliché. She looked every bit human, or elf, except behind her messy white bangs, she had maybe six inched antenna that matched her skin tone. They were fleshy but curved smoothly like little blades of grass poking forward comically.

This wasn't exactly time to be picky about appearances. A damn space ship thing landed in your yard! Not wanting the government to rush over and take over an innocent visitor, you made a move to help rather instinctively. Well. You sure hope she was innocent.

She didn't open her eyes, but her... large bosom seems to be rising and falling just fine. You lift her up out of her little craft carefully, and hope people just assume you're carrying a drunk girlfriend to your house if caught. Though as you look behind her while pulling her over your shoulder, you notice a thick tail. It almost looks like a smooth t-rex like tail except the end thickened out like a miniature flat oar with a narrow tip. It couldn't possibly have been any larger than half of your hand. The main of the tail was thick to thin, narrowing out until that end, that it almost looked like a blue flesh leaf version of what a, 'Charmander,' tail would look like. Kind of cute, kind of weird.

You weren't about to waist time demanding explanations to that anatomical detail as you hauled her inside quickly. 

With a relief you sat at the table finally after the ordeal, drinking a cup of coffee. You were going to need it.

While it might have been impolite to see everything, you just couldn't really let it be. One, her alien body suit was getting a little musty. Two... Well. You were curious. You saw everything whether you wanted to or not, but justified it with just getting her into some comfortable clothes.

In that tight one piece that your guest wore were indeed large plump mounds with pale pink nipples. So a species like ours does exist out there... You didn't mean to, but you caught a glimpse of what was also underneath and just like ours: the anatomy was that of a female human.

Soft and plush with a bit of white hair crisscrossing over the top. You probably should have guessed since most of her looked human, including how her long white hair was on top of her head. Though, for brows, she had one thick white round patch of hair next to a tinier dot. Did it grow this way- or did they do that on their own? It was kind of cute. Like a red panda or something. Judging by her body shape she probably could have been late teens to twenties. Or... her specie's version of that. 

Your new guest was straying into the kitchen in your peripheral view, and you greet her with a smile as you're still seated. She doesn't seem to make much of a facial expression other than that of someone who is curious about... everything.

"Good morning," you say, hoping she can understand somehow.

Her lips actually form a pleasant but childish smile, to your surprise. You could see now, she had hot pinkish eyes, and even little fangs. Though she quickly covered her smile with the sleeves of your button-up shirt you lent her. They were too long for her. She looked to be about 5 foot tall, but fit. She looked impressed by the noise you made but then she pointed to herself. "Layla." 

Barefooted, she walked up to the table and seated across from you without invitation. She was excited to talk to you it seemed, as she pointed at you and said, "Good morning." Herself, "Layla."

You kind of get a little annoyed as you realized she kind of just, "Hello, 'Good Morning,' this is dad'-ed you. So maybe she does know English.

"Okay, so now that we got that clear, how about you explain yourself? Where are you from? How did you get here? Why here? Anything?"

Her facial expression went pale as if she realized something and she pouted. The long silence made you realize, she didn't exactly understand English. "Oh." 

You shake your head and point to her, "Layla," then to yourself, "Chris." 

A revelation came to her that you were correcting in what she thought was your name and she smiled happily, at first with all her fingers together, but then she coughed into a hand, and tried to look serious. She pointed to herself as if to confirm your statement. 

"Layla." 

Then you, "Chris."

You smile and nod. She doesn't seem to understand the nod, but the smile is affirming enough, even though she nods back. Well, this is going to be work. Happy New Years, you think to yourself, rolling your eyes. 

* * *

She's still sitting at the table with you, looking expectantly to learn more of your language as quickly as possible, but then you hear that weird familiar pouty growl of a stomach. Thaaaat wasn't you.

She feigns ignorance to it and still looks at you, her dainty fingers defiantly gripping onto the table as if worried she'd be pried away. 

With a sight, you get up, and get both of you a cup ramen, quickly applying the ingredients and setting them in the microwave. She immediately gets up in panic and watches you closely. You shake your head and try to gesture for her to wait.

Once again, it is clear she does not understand yet, but your behavior doesn't seem aggressive, and she stands there. As the microwave beeps on its own as the cups are done, she seems to flinch and move back quickly, but not enough to, probably in her mind... look like a coward. She didn't know your language, but she seemed insistent on being viewed as an adult, perhaps. 

You open the door to the microwave and one where you sat previously. She seems to just stand nervously, watching your every move, and even if she seemed to want to make a strong appearance of being not-afraid, you could kind of see how her chest rose and fell a little quicker like a scared animal. You grabbed two pairs of wooden chopsticks and sat at the table, gesturing for her to sit back where she had. She does, but her hands are once again gripping the table as if ready to learn something new.

You left her chopsticks with the tips on a cute porcelain chopstick-holder, and held yours for her to see how to hold them, trying to gesture for her to do the same. She did nothing.

Sighing, you then dig into the ramen cup and plug a bunch of noodles and veggies between the sticks. With that you put the food into your mouth to show her it was safe and edible. 

Surprisingly, she does the same almost immediately. No training needed. Did she always know how to do that? DO they do that in her culture? 

Though, not only did she learn fast, she ate fast. "WAIT A SECOND! THAT'LL GIVE YOU A TUMMY ACHE IF YOU EAT TOO FAST!" you shout, forgetting entirely that she didn't speak your language.

She gulps guiltily the last noodles from her cup.

She looks at you and holds out the cup. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know she was asking more. 

"Damn..." Instead, you hand her your cup and she squeals in a song-bird like joy. Well, at least she's happy, but what are you going to do about her?

She seems to eat slower this time. She might not have understood your language, but maybe in the way you yelled, she remembered how someone else might have on the same situation. She watches you, this time as she eats. Maybe wanting approval, but you are kind of stuck wondering how to teach her your language. Maybe she might learn fast if she really did just learn how to do chopsticks in a second.

When she's done, you point at the cup and say, "Ramen." You grab a bunch of other edible things from fruit in the fruit dish, to celery, carrots, baked goods, and as you set them on the table you give them all names. 

She's confused, so you take a piece of brownie and bite into it. You weren't hungry, but she's got to learn. She took a piece of brownie, and repeated what you called it. "Brownie." You nod and smile. Maybe doing this will help her get acquainted to the gesture. 

She nods too, though. Perhaps thinking nodding is used like how we use, 'roger,' over radios. She bites into it and her eyes widen. Without thinking, she stuffed the whole brownie into her mouth. It was quick enough to almost hide the fact she ate it at all, but she looked mostly pleased, thinking about the flavor.

Next she grabbed an orange and was about to bite into it and you quickly grab it away. You give the same waiting gesture. She doesn't know what it means but it seems enough to make her curious. You peel the orange and then eat a slice. You then hand the orange to her, and she thinks about it for a moment. She also takes a slice and eats it. Her fingers cover her lips. She smiled but her lips tensed like that of someone who tasted something tart. She then said, "Orange."

You nod as she does it back, happily. You lay all the items you named and then use your hand to suggest all of them and say, "Food." She nods sharply. "Food!" 

You seem proud of how fast she is learning, but she is an adult after all. A hyper, squirmy adult.

Wait. Squirming? You know she's an alien but no one squirms their hips, clenching their thighs together over nothing while seated. WELL! Tonight's going to be a long night, and you even have work tomorrow too. Just great.

* * *

For now you're allowing her to borrow your bed. You don't know how stuffy a space capsule can be, and she might only be able to stay with you for a short time. Though, for an outsider, she really is a fast learner. She can mostly just say objects, and guess some gestures. She's learned the word, 'good,' and, 'No,' pretty quickly. One more than the other when she was curious if sanitizing gel was as good as tooth paste since you used it to clean your hands this morning. You let her borrow yours toiletries. Maybe it's worth risking alien cooties? To be the first? Although, thoughts of the potential horrors of waking up to your own demise from movies like 'Species,' and, 'Alien,' do cross your mind. 

Though, she seems to have normal human parts, so it's silly to think you will suddenly have an alien baby from dried saliva. Though, you're still planning on getting her own tooth brush, and grooming supplies when you get home.

While she was asleep, you stayed up child-proofing a side of your computer, including Webflicks you prepared for her. You're not sure how well she will learn while you're away, but you make a playlist of a bunch of children's educational channels for her to learn from. You barely got three hours of sleep. You made yourselves both a breakfast- cup ramen is nothing to feed yourself in the morning, and possibly not an alien either, so eggs, bacon and toast it was. You're unsure of what she likes, so you make yourselves both scrambled eggs so she didn't feel alone in what she ate. You saw her fangs, or, 'canines,' so if you had to guess, easily she might fit the omnivore category. Hopefully not the cannibal type... Well, would it really be cannibalism? You're both clearly a different species.

You shutter as you're setting both plates and utensils onto the table. This time you placed down fork, spoon and butter knives.

You're unsure if this is a good idea, but the blue sleepy head is already up at the smell of food. She sits back in what she seems to have already considered her spot. Her hair's kind of messy, but you have a short time. You consider brushing her hair later on when you get home. Caught thinking silently, you realize she hasn't touched anything. Not like she would. You haven't either. You then start to use the utensils as you normally would. Cussing the bread apart, and softly shoveling some of the scrambled egg onto the toast. She's fascinated by this and does the same. When you both take a bite of your breakfast, she squeals happily, covering her mouth with her fingers for a moment to consider the flavor. Then she nods. Well, maybe she does... or doesn't know what that means. She seems to think it means, 'good.' Close enough.

Breakfast went easily. You even shown her how the coffee machine works(to make fresh coffee) how to appropriately deal with frigerated food and drinks with the orange juice, and milk, and even shown her that the black coffee she nearly choked on tastes much better with a spoon full of sugar with a bit of milk. She seemed content in this discovery. With all that learned, you sat her down at your desk and shown her the playlist you readied for her education. You felt bad leaving her alone, so you drew a picture of what you hoped she could understand as, 'bad-mysterious men who might take her away if she wanders out in public while you're away,' on sticky note pads. She nods, knowingly, though. Maybe they have versions of entertainment of alien species needing sanctuary from curious prodding fellow aliens. Did those aliens ever manage to imagine humans in those? The thought makes you grin, but you're already trading your slippers for loafers and on your way out.

You want to say goodbye, so you wave at her, but she seems distracted, eating a second helping of toast while watching the kid show. She's very intent on learning our language. It's kind of cute with how childish she looks. Except for her body. Your shirt really didn't fit her, but the view was nice. Her breasts laid over the chair as she hugged onto it, and her backside was perked out.

Panties. Shit. You need to get her panties, you remembered. When she learns how inappropriate it is for men to see her bits in your culture, she might just end you, perhaps. So better safe than sorry. 

Well, there's lots to consider while you're away. She seems like she'll be fine. 

Work was as expected. Boring. Boring enough, you're still wondering if you dreamed this alien girl up, and if you should consider the possibility of sudden schizophrenia from being lonely. It's been months since your ex called you a useless piece of trash and left you for a richer man. You'd wonder how she's doing but you got other concerns ticking away at your mind. Will, 'she,' still be there when you get home? Will you come home and there be a crowd keeping you from your house, and two helicopters demanding for the alien? 

Well, come what may. You still need to get her some stuff. To avoid shopping, you take a detour to your family's house and luckily your older sister is at work, so while your mom is rambling on about how you should eat more, you say you're just here to take some old memory-holding items from your room that you forgot for college, and she lets you borrow a tote bag. You nab some extra stuff your sister might or might not notice missing. Brushes-- god, she had many. Thank gosh.

Your mom also lets you take home some fresh veggies she had spare- and some steak. "You need something to stick to your ribs, boy," she told you. With a sigh, you smile and nodded. College can be pretty rough. Luckily it wasn't one of those nights yet. You still had a few more days off, in fact. You leave with as much as you can carry and your mom waves, "Now get strong, this year!" and you nod, smiling comfortingly before walking off shouting back, "Happy New Years, Mom. Love you!" 

After passing her neighbor's fence, you pick up the pace as to not end up having your worst fears come to fruition and make it to your apartment. Luckily no one crowding your house. Though one neighbor was out and said, "Nice New Years Eve deco, kid! Wish you'd had told me you were partying! The wife and I would have loved to join!" He was a balding man with a bit of a belly, and you laugh, smiling. "Next party, then, Mister!"

"Hey! I'm not THAT old! Just call me Jim, already!" The man laughs heartily, patting his belly. "Once I lose this beer gut this year, I'll look as old as you, maybe!"

You wink at him teasingly, "Sure Jim. Happy New Year, bud." His cheeks go red with a chuckle, and you unlock your apartment only to be greeted by your guest on her knees at the door way, slightly bowing. "Good evening, Master!"

What the....

* * *

Out of panic, you quickly close the door, hoping the neighbor didn't see, and take a moment to let your heart calm down. Had you been gone long enough for her to have learned how to undo the childproof safety of your computer and watched this type of anime or something? The kind with a stupid different species-demure waifu?

Struggling to figure out what happened you look to your computer, and you're somewhat half-right. There it was, plain as day. An anime with an animal eared girl. Guess she wanted something she could relate to. 

Her head tilted to the side, a little stunned at your response, and she said plainly. "Get bored." 

She was a little bad at English still, but she seemed to learn fast, but not that fast. "I must have forgot to block some websites."

You sigh, and pet her unkempt white hair, and she smiles. You guess she figured out the signs of affection from that anime at the very least. You'll fix the computer situation later. Now you needed to fix the obvious. You could accidentally see what was under your button-up shirt and while it was appealing, you gulp and drop the bag of supplies you had for her. You unzip it, taking out the brush, for yourself, and patiently let her dig through the bag. She found something she seemed to like. A pink t-shirt, and white shorts. She holds them looking at you, and you nod. She starts to unbutton, but you get up immediately and rebutton her blouse, and guide her to the bathroom. 

Guess the videos didn't teach her about, 'bad touch,' yet. 

With few words, she seems to realize humans do not show their bodies to just anyone and she nods, as if to say she gets it, with that sweet smile of hers. You show her the brush and while she seems to look at it in disgust-- (Perhaps she's seen better devices?) she takes it and uses it the way you show her.

Letting her be, it doesn't take long till she comes out, but bad timing. You nearly spit out your tea as you see her coming out with the outfit. Your sister's top was really tight and squeezed at her breasts, leaving the underside somewhat exposed. You forgot how flat your older sister was. "Great. I'm teaching her so well..." you mutter. The jeans fit rather loosely though. At least your sister didn't have some game, your prided silently on your family's genetics quietly to yourself.

Your guest seemed to already know the top wasn't exactly fitting as it should and pouted. "Small." 

"Yes, sorry about that. Sister's clothes." These words she seem to understand quickly. 

It wasn't a bad sight, but you didn't want to be a rapist, or give her the wrong impression. You even wondered how sensitive those ears were of hers. They were long. Longer than your own hand, and narrow. If not for the little antenna poking out, you'd think she was some sort of dark elf. You cough in thought, looking at those little bits in thought. Did someone on Earth meet someone like her? Or were humans just weird enough to get it right? This was too weird.

With a soft growl, she covered them up with her hands. "Master, stop looking at."

You blinked, realizing she seemed self conscious of them. Ahh... nothing to really be ashamed of, though. That figure, and that long silky white hair... Did this alien know she was cute? Was she cute? Or was this like species and you were just hypnotized to not see how she really looked or something weird? The possibility of fucking snapping and becoming schizophrenic did still wave over your head, but you've felt everything physically so far. It had to at least be real enough to, 'matter.' Pun intended. 

You prepared supper, teaching her how to peel a potato, carrots, and chop veggies. Though, she was quicker at chopping than you it seemed, and you couldn't help but try to hide a snicker as your small guest looked so serious as she did so, until the onions. When she realized her eyes were watering, she ran off to your bedroom, probably not wanting to be seen that way. You're not done teaching her, so naturally you brought her back, after wiping her tears, and getting her to laugh about it. You both finish making a meal and she feels pleased to have helped.

She nervously waits for you to show if the food is edible. You bow your head and say, "Thank you for the meal," with your hands together with your eyes closed. She does the same. You can kind of still peak at her under-bust as she did that, and indeed. Thank you for the meal, god. Space god? Whoever. 

You wanted her to learn more, so you turn on the television, turning on another episode-- she only watched five kid shows and learned a lot, quickly. Making sure she'd watch, you sit on the couch with her. As time passed, she seems to get a little weary of sitting up, and you let her lay her head on your lap. 

Her scent was nice, even though you know she probably hasn't figured out how to shower yet. At least with your earthly devices. When she seems to get tired, you search an instructional virtual-tube video on how to bathe, and shower. The images are bland like stick thick outlined stick figures, so it's not really tantalizing, but for a moment, you couldn't help but imagine her showering. Something in you seemed to be affected, and you realize quickly that your own bulge twitched against her. 

Shit. You're her caretaker and you're already thinking savage thoughts. You exhale sharply, and twitch your thumbs nervously, counting to yourself to try to stay calm, but it's too late. She did seem focused on the shower, but now her attention is on you. As if she realized something.

She starts to tug at your shorts out of curiosity. Maybe she wanted to know if humans had the same anatomy as her kind, but you didn't want to be THAT creep who uses, 'curiosity,' to molest her. You jerk your pants up, and grip her hands to remove them. She sits up, pouting and you say, "Bad touch." Hoping she understands. She seems to still frown that cute frown of hers, and you really feel bad for not letting her at least see since you saw everything of her, but that's no excuse. One day she might learn that it's wrong and go ape-shit on you. She scoots close to you. "Lap?" She knew that word. You nod, and pat your lap for her to lay her head back down. She finished watching the showering and bathing instructional video already, so you gave her one last video. One on dangerous chemicals found in household items, as well as electrical safety. She seemed bored with the latter. They clearly had electricity in her world, but perhaps ours is more primitive? 

She yawns, and you try to stroke her hair rewardingly for watching all those videos. There'd be more tomorrow, for sure. As your hand strokes towards her bangs, she gave a soft squeak, and you realized your hands accidentally brushed against her antenna. Her blue cheeks blushed a bright pink. So they do have red blood, you guessed. Her breath was shaking, and she quickly covered them with her hands.

"Ack! Sorry!" You say, withdrawing your hand up and putting it to the side. For a moment while she seems to look like you just violated her trust even as she looked at the television blankly with her hands over her cute antenna, you wait for her next response. Would she attack? Call you a bad person? Seems her kind do have some form of dignity enough to not want some things touched, or looked at.

She moved her hands, still sorting her thoughts, but then she grabbed your wrist, even as you were about to place your hand on the arm of the couch. With this, she placed your hand against the antenna, quivering and looked up at you. Now with her body facing you as she laid her head on your lap. "Okay touch."

Okay touch? Okay to touch? Or opposite of bad touch? You couldn't figure it out, but you'd start to softly stroke one, and you could see her lips parting, and her little canines exposed as her head tilted back. Okay, so she did want this, you thought.

"Go." She said, her breath becoming quicker as she looked up to you, with pleading pink eyes. At least she didn't go with the stereotypical, 'don't stop.' It was childish, but it was enough.

Her antenna was smooth. Fleshy, and held hard upwards like a knuckle-less finger. It was very sensitive, and she was enjoying this perversely. You decided to grab both and she gasped. You could see her thighs squirming under herself.

"Good! Good!" She squealed, her body even arching in pleasure as you did what could only be described as softly pumping her antenna with both hands slowly. She bit her bottom lip as her legs curled up close to her body, and her ankles crossed up in the air a bit. You stopped, and she didn't seem to notice. All she could manage was to breath quickly, looking rather drunk, even as her legs squirmed still.

Curious, you pull her closer, and pull her into your lap. Her body was so soft, and hot. Did you cause that heat? You didn't know, but you wanted to explore.

She seemed to wake up from her lust-drunk mood just enough to realize your hands were on her tummy and going up. She seemed to not know how to respond just yet, but your hands would reach for her under-bust. She gasped instantly, leaning her head back against your shoulder and that noise that came out of her made you instantly harder than hell this time. Your hands flick the top up, and you start to squeeze her giant breasts together.

They were at least both larger than her head, but they tear-dropped down in such a beautiful way, if not for her innocent looking face, you'd think she had been a mother already on her planet. Planet? Mothership? Whatever! 

Your cock was aching to get out of your pants, but you wanted to squeeze her mounds even more just yet. Squeezing them together, plucking at the nipples. She stammered a soft, "But these is...." She might have been trying to explain her breasts were for feeding off spring, and not know that humans also had them, but you couldn't stop. Not now. You carefully moved her to tilt her abdomen to the side so you could lean forward and grab a fat tit, pulling it towards your mouth. You watched her, suckling on the thickening little nipple and she squeaked, her hands grasping onto the back of your head. 

She really didn't expect this, but neither did you. 

You wanted to stuff her already, but her ears lowered and she yelled, "Wait!"

Not wanting to be outed as a rapist to her people or your own, you do as she asked.

She got up from the couch, seeming frustrated, but then she turned around to face you, and got onto her knees. She jerked your shorts down, this time not giving you time to stop her. She looked up to you with what could only be described as puppy eyes, and you don't stop her. No. You stroke her hair, encouragingly. All that was left was your briefs, and she could see the large lump forming with pre.

She leans in and sniffs the wet spot with fascination. Maybe she was going to use this, 'exploration,' thing on you instead. You'd let her, though. Not exactly how you imagined being probed by an alien.

Fascinated by the bulge and wet spot, she looked up at you and softly suckled onto that wet spot. You shiver, and her dick twitches against her full lips. "Ah... Hot.." You mutter, loving the warmth of her lips.

Definitely like our species, you thought.

She got bored relatively quickly at just sucking your man-meat through the cloth and with that, she jerked it down, and you raised your hips to help her, but as it was pulled down, your large, hard cock bounced into her view. She was a bit stunned.

Had she never seen something like this? Was the foreskin weird?

Nope. She poked the tip, catching the beading pre, letting it string from your cock and caught a full natural taste of it like someone does when trying a cake. Thinking about it, she swallowed the drop conspicuously. Like it didn't matter- and it didn't. She seemed amped for more. She poked the foreskin and even softly at your shivering sensitivity, softly parted it a little, looking up at you.

"Sorry." You realized you didn't shower since you got home, but she didn't seem to know why you were sorry.

Instead you felt it. That wet hot tongue pressing into your foreskin and against the tip of your shaft. You gasped soundly, gripping onto the back of her head by accident, as if to not fall over from pleasure. She muffled a squeak against your stomach as she had been accidentally pressed up close against you, but then you let go to let her try to explore. You reached down and rolled back the foreskin for her, and she'd instantly wrap her mouth around the head. "HAAAAH!" You gasp sharply, not expecting her warm, wet lips to be around you so soon. You could have creamed the roof of her mouth just there by accident.

"S-so your people do know about oral." 

She seemed to sort of know what you said, and nodded. A nod that almost evolved into her taking more of your juicy rod into her mouth, but you pulled her back by the hair. "Well then, maybe we shouldn't treat you like a kid." You mutter.

You keep her head back. She is a bit shocked, and you start jerking your cock, smearing pre over her cheek as she tried to return to sucking onto your cock. Instead, you smeared your mating scent over her lips like a new lip balm before pressing in. She could feel it twitch against her tongue, and her eyes widened with fascination. 

"Nope. Not coming yet." You say, calmly. You make her stop with both a tug at her hair and a gesture to wait, but don't give her enough time to know what was next.

You pushed her onto the couch so that she could curl herself up a bit in a sitting position against the arm as you'd grab onto a leg of hers and scoot down on the couch enough to angle her groin to your face. Her scent is sweet, and yet salty. Another similarity to humans. Or maybe this planet made her body adapt like that.

You move the crotch of the shorts aside and squished your lips against her lower lips, causing her to gasp. "Dirty..." She whined softly. They had to have been experienced with this kind of pleasure. Or at least know about it if she was clever enough to almost make you splooge in her mouth.

"Yes, but I like it." You said, softly. Your tongue would quickly roll around the clit, darting up and down it in rough, hard flicks causing her to squeak. You could push your weight against the couch cushions now, so you took advantage of this. One hand of yours gripped onto a breast of hers, both to lean on, but also sneaking rough plucks at her sensitive pearly pink nipples. She groaned with every tug at the nipple, and with a simple stroke of her thick ended antenna, she instantly squirted a thick, honey sweet like substance into your mouth. Something girly about it, despite the bit of salty sweat mixed in it.

You weren't done, so you finally moved up on the couch. You grabbed a pillow and placed it under her to raise her hips, and you're tug her pants up her thighs. They were lose, but they kept her legs together like a rope, sort of.

Your guest was panting under you from her last orgasm and seemed ready, or at least dazed. You looked at her pearly pink clit and rubbed your cock against the opening. Pushing the tip in. Tight... but wet. You pulled your cock out, and started slapping both her tummy and her pussy with your cock till you were comfortable enough to push the cock in again, and this time, you shoved it all the way in, not realizing there'd be a pop and she cried out loud, covering her face with both bawled up hands. 

You felt something warm, and slightly sticky, realizing... this was also the alien's first. You were her first, and you took it roughly. You felt a little apologetic, but you'd slow down, and she'd start to pant softly. Her feet laid aside of your chest, so you decided to give her a chance to tell you how she really felt, pulling both of them up to your chest to rest there.

She took it well.

Her virginity loss, and your cock. She squeezed, and felt tighter than any human you felt, but the dampness more than made up for it. It felt great, and you couldn't even slow down anymore. Faster, and faster, you'd pump into her. Another wave, and the alien girl came so easily, and the face she made was so cute. It literally looked like that silly egirl who made faces on that music app, and webtube videos, and how her melons bounced with each thrust closer to her face looked kind of funny, yet hot.

Her walls were super slick. You wanted a better angle...

You also wanted to teach her better etiquette of sex in this case, so you lifted her up with her still on your cock, but now her legs loosely hung over your sides, and you held her bottom and back as you started to carry your guest to the bedroom. Setting her on the bed, you finally pull out, your cock covered in a bit of red. You jerk the shorts off of her completely now causing her to let out a soft sigh of relief.

You could have taken her top off too, but that wasn't needed. You pushed her onto her knees, letting her hug onto a pillow before probing her again hard with your cock. Gasping, she arched her back, and her tail raised up, laying against your tummy as you plowed into her with no other thought than to make her come again with your balls slapping against her blue squishy mons, pressing one hand onto the headboard.

The other hand would reach around her as the bed rocked, and you'd slap a breast before gripping it. She helped softly, panting as your cock splashed her juices around inside her, and she'd yelp against the pillow with each thrust. "Go, go...." She muttered, practically drooling against the pillow. She couldn't see for sure, but the cloth lifted up with her face, appearing like she was biting into the cloth as you slammed home inside of her. More gushing. Perfect alien girl come soaking your thighs and the bed sheets.

You move the hand on the headboard to softly stroke her closest antenna, and the other hand reaching down to rub her clit in brutal circles. You feel her tighten on your fat cock as you still slam inside. "Ah... Alien pussy feels so good..." You growl. Rubbing faster on her clit, you mutter, "Come, alien whore." Knowing she would not know that word, but your growl seemed to get to her, and it was answered with another gush of her thick, sweet liquid over your fingers, cock, balls and thighs, just dripping against the bed.

You pulled out, viewing the damage a bit, and it was definitely red against your fingers as you spread her. You were curious about something. Would she like something else?

You spat against her back side, rubbing your fingers over her pink star. You pushed your cock back into her to make sure she'd feel pleasure at the same time and she'd groan. Her body flinched at your fingers prodding her hole. Maybe she was too drunk from pleasure just yet. Then she yelped, "No!" She quickly covered her backside with her hand, and you let out a soft, "Shhh... It'll be okay. It'll be fun." Not sure if she'd get mad or not at this kind of suggestion. She whines, but nods, swallowing hard as she held onto the pillow even tighter.

Your cock was soaked in her slippery honey and you pushed the tip in with ease causing her to let out a sweet yelp. At first you'd push just the tip in and out. Thrusting. You'd slow down as to not come just yet.

In and out. It started to become easier to push in, and she'd groan as you finally bottomed out inside her. She let out a girlish growl as she felt your cock tip pressing against her stomach in a little bulge and she'd be patient. As were you. Letting it stay inside at first, only humping to keep your cock hard until she was used to it. Then you'd pull out and let your hardened cock hang under her pussy. Reaching down, you'd slap her wet cunt with your meat, before stuffing it back into her asshole.

She yowled, but this time in pleasure, feeling your cock slowly spread her open around you and into her tiny gut. She was surprisingly clean as hell, and smooth with her pussy juices. You started to finally thrust, causing her to grunt. One hand went back down and started pushing your fingers into her pussy. You used your other hand to make it easier to ram into her hole, and that you did with delight. Stuffing and filling her till your balls could almost try to dig in, and they would try. With each twitch as you paused, hilting deep inside. 

Your tall frame towered over her, enough that you could actually wrap your mouth around the side of her antenna. It tasted like her skin. Nothing alarming except the sound she made. She gave a scream, and your fingers immediately moved out of her, forcefully spreading her pearly pink fleshy, 'boat,' causing her to squirt more deliberately onto the bed. She whined, and you then buried your middle and ring finger back into her pussy, finger fucking any more juice out of her from that last climax.

You pulled her back by the hips, and would guide her onto your lap, moving her with you, without disconnecting your cock from your new hole. You'd sit on the edge of the bed, facing your vanity dresser with her beautiful used alien body on display for her being fucked by a human. She could see her pussy being fingered deeply. She could see your cock rolling up and down with each twitch of your hips.

You could see her eyes, though. Nothing embarrassing to her. Instead she was drunk with pleasure even still. You reached with one hand to put a foot of hers on your thigh, and she'd automatically do it with the other. You now move both hands onto her wrists, folding her arms behind her back in a comfortable enough position to use her arms like reigns without her hands getting in the way, and now you started to speed up.

Your balls were a blur as your cock vanished into her tight little pink alien a-hole. In and out, and she squeezed all the more, as if deliberately trying to milk your cock, her abdomen tightening visibly in the mirror. You only needed one hand to hold her arms behind her, so you reached forward again. At first gripping her breasts, plucking a nipple, and giving another loving slap, squeezing the tit meat and pushing her shoulders into you as you bit onto her neck. She gasped sharply, but didn't fight you. She must have clearly figured this was probably part of a mating ritual.

In and out, you fucked her hole now without any thought but to seed her canal. You didn't realize it now, but as your fingers were no longer in the way of her sopping wet cunt, you accidentally shoved yourself into her pussy once more. Sometimes falling back out without realizing you were swapping hole. You only could tell by the sounds she made anymore. Like a game for your already-gone mind. You felt the heat in your stomach and suddenly the last thrust, you pulled her hips down. Your cum filled her, and would soak around your cock and her entrance in a bubbling mess.

Even as the white thin liquid fell out, your cock was still splashing more seed inside her. Took you a moment to look in the mirror and realize you creampied your guest. "FUUUUUUUCK!" You growled, collapsing back against the bed. You forgot you practically made her wet the bed with her cum as you felt the wet spot against your back. Your cock slowly softened and fell out with a wet pop from her used hole. Some of the creamy mix on the floor was pink, but mostly white.

You gulp, pondering something, but as you did, Layla carefully moved her legs off of you, but rather straddled your lap for a second, but then she would turn about and crawl on top of you, laying there happily. You don't realize it, but she did watch enough shows to learn something adorable. Her hands grabbed yours, pinning them down against the bed, and she'd slowly lean down to kiss you- or what she thought kissing looked like on the screen. You return the kiss, although it's a bit awkward at first, but her tongue was sweet and you both take a moment to enjoy the calmness, your heart still racing.

"Augh... I really hope our DNA is different enough that we didn't just have an accident." She grinned and giggled. Maybe that was affirming that you didn't need to worry about that sort of thing, and you sighed with relief...

After catching your breath, your eyes widen, remembering she doesn't understand enough English to know what you were asking as your mess still dripped down your thighs from her pink now ex-virgin opening. Your swimmers freshly invading her womb, and making an even bigger... mess.

* * *

Theee-aaah. Theee-uh... THAT'S ALL FOLKS. 

Yup. 'Viewer,' just knocked the alien up. Poor dude. Luckily his alien visitor doesn't mind breeding what she thinks is her, 'human pet.' She really doesn't quite understand roles yet, but she's sweet enough... I think she'll make an excellent mother!   
And.... yes. I know the tail seems pointless now, but I plan on using these same characters again later on! 

I hope you enjoyed that! Remember. Feel free to make suggestions. You can DM me on twitter at @Yeefi, or just... I guess leave a message here. I don't use people's official video game/movie characters OCs without some sort of agreement/permissions, so that's out of the question. I plan on trying to write every day, so feel free to let me know what you think! 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Love,

Yeefi


End file.
